Fear Factor: Cartoon Edition
by brycewade1013
Summary: Join your favorite characters as they face their worst fears for a chance to win 50,000. A rewrite of the third season. Please read and review.
1. Episode 1: Part 1

**Fear Factor Season 3: Animation Edition**

* * *

_Imagine a world where your greatest fears become reality. Welcome to Fear Factor. Each show, 6 characters from your favorite cartoons battle each other in three extreme stunts. These stunts are designed to challenge the characters both physically and mentally. If a contestant is too afraid to complete a stunt, they're eliminated. If they fail a stunt, they're eliminated. If they succeed, they move one step closer to the grand prize: $50,000. Six characters, three stunts, one winner. Fear Factor._

* * *

**Episode 1: Counter Balance Beam; Weenie Roast; Swinging Rope Bridge**

* * *

The six characters walk towards their destination on a windy day in the San Fernando Valley. They have been brought here for one reason: Stare fear in the eye for a chance at $50,000.

**Daphne Blake**

**Coolsville**

**Mystery Inc.**

"Despite my so called pretty girl appearance," Daphne said. "I'm a fierce warrior. I take karate lessons. Once they realized they underestimated me, they're going to wish they didn't even met me. And if I win the money, I'm gonna give most of my winnings to my co workers because they've been good friends to me."

**Timmy Turner**

**Dimmsdale**

**Average Kid who no one understands**

"I'm a simple middle class kid," Timmy said. "I know I'm young, but I'm gonna use that to my advantage. I just hope I don't see any clowns on this show. That would be a line I do not want to cross."

**Francine Smith**

**Langley Falls, Virginia**

**Housewife**

"My husband happens to be a CIA agent," Francine said. "Years I spent living in the shadows of my house, not willing to take risks. I'm ready to prove to myself that I'm more than a housewife."

**DJ**

**Canada**

**Total Drama Contestant**

"Most people know me from Total Drama," DJ said. "I'm ready to shed my image of a simple soft guy. I'm also willing to finally overcome my anxieties for some real dough, dawg."

**Nazz**

**Peach Creek**

**Cool Girl**

"Most people think I'm a simple minded blonde," Jazz said. "But I'm much more than that. If I win the $50,000 dollars, I'm gonna throw the most rad party ever! How cool would that be?"

**Todd**

**Pleasant Hills**

**Average Kid**

"I guess I'm kind of the underdog," Todd said. "But I can use it to my advantage. After all, everyone loves a underdog. It's great confidence for people. When I win the money, I plan to buy out Fleem Co."

They then saw the host, Joe Rogan waiting for them. He smiled as he saw the contestants. "What's up? What's up?"

"Hey Joe!" Timmy, Nazz, DJ, and Todd greeted.

"Hi Joe." Daphne and Francine greeted. Joe then started the usual introduction.

"You six people have been brought here from all over the country for one reason: To stare fear in the eye as you compete for $50,000. Now to win the money you're gonna have to complete 3 extreme stunts. Stunts that will not only test you physically, but mentally as well. If you're too afraid to attempt a stunt, you're be eliminated. Try a stunt and fail to complete it, you're gone. However, if you do succeed, you'll move on to the next round and be that much closer to $50,000."

Now that the rules have been explained, it's time to play. "Alright, here's your first stunt." Joe then pointed to a platform that's hanging high above a dusty cliff. "Hanging over 100 feet in the air is an 8x24 foot platform that'll rock back and forth as you move. When I say go, you'll try to collect as many flags as possible while trying to maintain your balance and keep from falling off the platform. The two men and the two women who collects the most flags the fastest will move onto the next round. We have randomly selected today's order and DJ, you're lucky number one."

DJ's eyes went wide as he realized he was picked first. He was afraid of heights, but he was willing to do the stunt anyway. "Ready man?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah dawg." DJ said.

"Alright let's go." Joe walked with DJ to get him ready. While they were away, the other contestants got to know each other better.

"So, how do you think DJ's going to do?" Timmy asked.

"He looks tough. I think he'll do fine." Nazz replied.

Francine shook her head. "I think he's going to fall. Then you're all going to fall, and I'm taking the money for myself!" She said with her best ego voice.

Daphne smirked at Francine. "Is that how you wanna play it? With trash talk?" Francine nodded. "That went out of style with that shade of blonde in your hair a few year ago."

Francine frowned as the other players, except Nazz, snickered. "What's with the mood?"

Todd then approached Nazz. "So, you wanna get a soda right after the show?"

Nazz giggled. "You're so cute..."

As Nazz walked away, Timmy stood next to Todd. "She wants me."

"Yeah. I can tell." Timmy said sarcastically.

At the platform, Joe decided to make small talk with DJ. "So, DJ the nice guy from Total Drama. This is a big step."

"Yeah. I get a little tired of being recognized from it though. I hear you and Chris McClean were friends."

"Yeah. We actually went to the same college together. I actually gave him the idea for the Phobia Factor and Brunch of Disgusting challenges. So, what do you plan to do with the money when you win?"

"I'm gonna give most of it to my mama." DJ replied.

"Aw...That's nice. Remember. You're setting the bar. So, good luck." Joe then left.

"Hey momma!" DJ said to the camera. "About to win you 50 G's!"

Joe then approached the others. "You guys rooting on DJ to win?"

"Yeah. He looks tough." Nazz said with a smile.

"He's gonna fall!" Todd said.

"Come on. He's a nice guy." Nazz said.

"Yeah. Well, nice doesn't pay to win, Carrot Top!" Francine said. Daphne gasped.

"Like you're one to talk...Blondie!" Daphne shot back. Francine gasped.

"Looks like we have a cat fight in the making." Joe said playfully.

They then watched the platform rise with DJ on it. "OK DJ, I'm gonna ask you to stand up!" Joe called out. DJ did just that. He then started turning white as he saw how high he was. "You ready DJ?" DJ nodded. He was scared, but he had no choice. "Here we go! In 3, 2, 1...Go!"

With that, DJ got to his knees and started moving slowly as the platform started swaying. It was windy, making it hard for him to focus. He got the first three flags, but then started feeling himself slip when he got the fourth and fifth flags. "No! Mama!" DJ screamed as he thought he was going to die. Once the safety rope caught him, DJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Man. Five measly flags."

He then made his way back down and joined Joe and the others. "DJ. What happened? You only got five flags." Joe said.

"It's probably because of the wind. It makes it really hard for you to concentrate when it's blowing in your face." DJ explained.

"Well alright. You got 5 flags in 16 seconds. Let's see if that holds up. Timmy, you're next. You ready?"

"I'm ready man." Timmy replied.

"Alright. Let's go." Joe walked with Timmy.

"Good luck!" Nazz called out. She then looked at DJ. "You did a nice job."

DJ smiled. "Thanks."

"Please! You're nothing but a simple cream puff!" Francine said.

"Well, Mega Bitch Godzilla is on the loose!" Daphne shot back.

Francine grew furious. "You take that back!"

"Nope. It's already out there."

Joe then stood with Timmy next to the platform. "So Timmy, you learned anything from watching DJ?"

"Yeah. Don't get on your knees. Just do a little squat."

"Good technique. What do you plan to do with the money if you win?"

"I'm gonna buy a whole lot of video game systems."

"Good. That's typical for a ten year old boy. Now how many flags you think you'll get?"

"8 in 12." Timmy said with confidence.

"8 in 12. Good estimate. Well, good luck." Joe walked back to the others as Timmy got prepped. The platform rose again with Timmy on it. "Alright Timmy, I'm gonna ask you to stand up!" Timmy did just that. "You ready?!" Timmy nodded. "Alright remember, you have to beat 5 in 16 seconds! You do that, you are in tomorrow! In three, two, one...go!"

Timmy then got into position and started collecting the flags. "One...Two...Three...Four..." He was able to get seven before falling off. He then made his way down and back to Joe and the others.

"Timmy. Nice job! 7 flags in 14 seconds." Joe commented.

"Hey. It was almost a piece of cake." Timmy said.

"Alright. Todd, all you have to do is beat 5 in 16, and DJ goes home. Ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do it." Todd said.

"Alright." Joe then walked with Todd.

"Man little dude, I underestimated you." DJ said with a smile.

"Thanks. I did the best I could."

"Yeah little dude. That was so rad." Nazz said.

Joe stood with Todd next to the platform. "Alright Todd, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I have a older sister, a dad who's a daredevil."

"A daredevil dad like Evel Kenevil? That's cool. Let guess, you also have a spy mom?"

"Actually yes. How did you guess?" Todd asked surprised.

"Just took a crack. So, give me your best estimate."

"Eight in 10. Easy."

"Eight in 10. Great. Well, good luck buddy." Joe then walked back with the others. Todd then sat on the platform as it rose high into the air. "Alright Todd, I'm gonna ask you to stand up!" Todd did just that. "Alright Todd, you ready?" Todd nodded. "Alright. Here we go, in three, two, one...go!" Todd then got onto his knees and started collecting flags. But, he was only able to get five before sliding off.

"Man! Five flags! Dang it!" Todd complained. He then made his way down and back to the others.

"Cheer up little dude." Nazz said.

"Alright Todd. You got five flags. You're tied with DJ." Todd frowned, as he and DJ thought the verdict was clear. "But, you got them in 14 seconds." Todd smiled. He was moving on to tomorrow. "DJ. I'm sorry. It was nice having you here, but we got to send you packing."

"It's cool man." DJ said with a sad smile. "It was fun."

"Alright. Take it easy." Joe said as DJ walked the walk of shame.

"Bye DJ." Nazz waved off.

"I guess I still have to overcome some of my anxieties. I'm really disappointed that I didn't get far though. I just hope my mama doesn't get pissed at me." DJ said.

Joe then walked with Nazz to the platform. "Nazz, how are you feeling?"

"Totally pumped, dude!"

"Good to know. Anyone special you doing this for?"

"My sweetheart Kevin."

"Aww. That's nice. Listen, you're the first girl. So you got to set that bar. You got that?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Good luck." Joe then walked back to the others.

"Man, Nazz is cool." Todd said dreamily.

"Please! She's so not into you." Timmy said.

"What? You want her?"

"No. I already got a girl of my own back at home."

Nazz then got onto the platform as it started to rise. "Alright Nazz, stand up!" Joe called out. Nazz did just that. "Alright, are you ready?!"

"Totally!"

"Alright! Remember, you're the first girl! So set that bar high! In three, two, one...go!" With that, Nazz got onto her knees and collected as many flags as she could. After she got the fifth flag, she slipped and fell off. "Five in 18 seconds!"

"I'm so gonna beat that!" Daphne said.

"Well then, have fun falling, red head!" Francine smirked.

"You say one more insult, and I'll smack you!"

Nazz then made her way back to Joe and the others. "Nazz! Very impressive. 5 in 18. How was it?"

"Well, it was a lot like DJ said. Very windy. But, I did the best I could."

"Well, let's just hope that holds up. Daphne, you ready?"

"Yes Joe. I am."

"Alright. Let's get you prepped." Joe then walked with Daphne. "So Daphne, I heard you and Francine talking a lot of trash talk to each other."

"I just don't want her to win." Daphne admitted.

"I totally understand that. So, other than the money, what's your motivation for doing this show?"

"My friends at Mystery Inc. Even Shaggy and Scooby."

"Well, that's nice. Good luck."

"I hope that girl falls hard." Francine said.

"What's your deal?" Nazz asked, confused by her behavior. The platform then rose with Daphne right on it.

"OK Daphne, stand up!" Joe called out. Daphne did just that. "OK. You ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"Alright! You have to collect five in 17 seconds! You do that, you are in! Here we go! In three, two, one...go!" With that, Daphne got onto her knees and started collecting as many flags as she could.

"Fall now!" Francine called out, trying to throw Daphne off her balance. To Francine's shock, Daphne moved quickly and got 8 flags before falling.

"Nice job, Daphne!" Joe called out.

"How many I got?!"

"8 in just 9 seconds! You not only collected the most, but you got the fastest time! Congratulations! You are in!"

Daphne made her way back down and to Joe and the others. "Wow! That was so awesome!" Nazz said.

"Thanks. Let's see you beat that...Blondie!" Daphne smirked.

"Knock off, bitch!" Francine shot back.

"Alright Francine, come with me." Joe then walked with Francine. Francine was nervous. She had to collect the most flags or she was going home.

Francine decided to skip talking with Joe in order to get focused. She sat on the platform as it rose. "Alright Francine, stand up!" Joe called out. Francine did just that. "OK, are you ready?!"

"Just count me down!" Francine said.

"Alright. Remember, you have to get 5 flags in 17 seconds, or you are going home. In three, two, one...go!" With that, Francine moved slowly and grabbed the first and second flags. The wind really made it hard for her to concentrate. She was wasting a lot of time. She only got to the fifth flag before falling off. Francine knew she lost. "You know what?! F*** this! And f*** everyone of you!"

"She got 5 flags, but she got them in 25 seconds! Nazz, you are moving on!"

Nazz cheered and hugged Daphne. We now had four players who were closer to $50,000.

"Well, congratulations everyone. You are all moving on. Let's get out of here and see what tomorrow has in store for you."

"Let's move it!" Timmy announced. With that, the four contestants started walking away, to get some rest for tomorrow's stunt.


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

In a dark, wooded area, our four remaining contestants walked the path, knowing the second stunt will have to involve something mental or nasty. "I pretty confident with whatever they might throw at me. I don't really care if I have to be covered in bugs or eat them." Nazz said.

"There is nothing that can gross me out or scare me. I know we might have to eat something gross. If it's part of a animal or a whole bug, I'll eat it for 50 grand." Daphne said.

"I'm usually a picky eater. I don't really like spinach. But I'll eat whatever I can to move onto the next round. I just wish Daphne won't trash talk so much like she did yesterday." Timmy said.

"I think my biggest threat has to be Timmy. We're basically the same age and he did really good with the first stunt. I'm not worried about eating anything. I can handle it." Todd said.

They made their way to Joe, sitting near a roaring camp fire, roasting a hot dog. "How are you guys doing?" Joe asked them.

"Good." They all replied.

"What's with the hot dog?" Nazz asked.

"Good question Nazz. Obviously, we're going to have a little wienie roast." The kids smiled. They ate hot dogs all the time. But, as always on Fear Factor, there's a catch. "But, we're gonna do this Fear Factor style."

"You mean we're not gonna eat hot dogs?" Todd asked.

"No." Joe put the hot dog away. "You'll gonna be eating one of these." He then pulled out a plate containing the different kind of wienies. They were all grossed out by them.

"Eww...What are those?" Nazz asked.

"Those are the real penises of a Elk, Deer, Water Buffalo, and Bull." Joe explained. "We're gonna play a little matching game." He then showed an array of rocks. "You're gonna flip over these rocks. They each have the animal of the penises. Say, if you match two water buffaloes, that's the penis you'll have to eat. You'll have 5 minutes to eat the deer and elk, ten minutes for the water buffalo and bull."

"Can we have marshmallows after we do this?" Daphne asked.

"Actually, yes. But if you throw up, not eat it fast enough, or you're too afraid to do this, you'll be eliminated. One more thing, I can not tell you which one tastes better or worse." Joe said. "We have randomly selected who gets to go first and Timmy, you are lucky number one."

"Just to be clear, I'm sort of a picky eater. But, I'll try this." Timmy said.

"Well, alright. Let's mix these up." Joe then mixed the rocks around. "Alright. Flip them one at a time." Timmy flipped one rock. "That's a deer." He then flipped another rock. "Bull."

"I do not want the bull!" Timmy said as he flipped over another rock.

"Elk." Joe said. Timmy then flipped over another rock and frowned as he looked at it. "Two bulls."

"Oh well. Bring it to me."

Joe then puts the bull penis on the roasting stick. "Alright Timmy. Just roast it over the fire." Timmy started roasting his weenie. He then puts it on a plate. "Alright. You have ten minutes to eat the bull penis."

"Can he just shove it down?" Todd asked.

"Trust me. You do not want to underestimate the time it takes to eat something disgusting." Joe replied.

Timmy took one look at his weenie. "Well, I guess I lived a full life." He then took one small bite. To Timmy's surprise, it actually tasted good. "Hey! This is not half bad!" He then took another bite. He made it look easy.

"EWW!" The other players and Joe said. How could a ten year old boy like it?

"This is so sick!" Todd said as Timmy was halfway through his penis.

Joe just laughed. "Ladies and dudes, I wanna welcome you all to the bottom of the barrel!"

"How can he even taste it?" Daphne asked.

Timmy was clearly enjoying his weenie. With one last bite, he knew he was in for the final day.

"Alright. Nice job Timmy. You're in for tomorrow." Joe said.

"I just want to apologize to most of my friends and animal lovers back at Dimmsdale." Timmy said.

"It's cool. I'm sure they'll understand." Joe said. "So Nazz, it's your turn. You ready?"

"I guess so." Nazz said with a nervous smile.

"OK. Let's mix them up." Joe then mixed up the rocks.

"I hope you get the water buffalo, Blondie." Daphne said.

"Daphne. You still trash talking? You got rid of Francine. Now Nazz?"

"Please be a deer." Nazz hoped as she flipped over the first rock and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a deer. She then flipped over another rock.

"Two deers! Here we go!" Joe put the deer penis on the stick and handed it to Nazz. "Get it nice and hot." Nazz roasted her weenie over the fire. "OK. You have 5 minutes to eat your deer penis. Good luck."

"Well, here goes nothing." Nazz said as she took a bite.

"It's so nasty, isn't it?" Daphne taunted. "You can feel yourself gagging."

"Don't listen to her Nazz!" Todd said.

"That's right. Just push through. Big bites." Joe encouraged.

Daphne was still trying to taunt her, but despite that, Nazz finished her deer weenie in the allotted 5 minutes. "Nice job Nazz. You're in for tomorrow. And Daphne, what goes around comes around. You ready?"

"Before I do this, Scooby, please forgive me. This has nothing to do with you." Daphne said to the camera as Joe shuffled the rocks. Daphne flipped a rock and got a water buffalo. Then, she flipped over another and got an elk.

"Daphne, have you ever heard of Karma?" Joe taunted. Daphne held her breath as she flipped over another rock and frowned as she saw the result. "Water buffalo! Daphne, I heard you got bad gag reflexes. So, not good for you."

Daphne then turned white. She knew if she didn't eat her weenie in 10 minutes, she would be going home. "Let's just get it over with."

"OK. Roast it." Joe handed Daphne the stick with the buffalo penis so she could roast it. After getting it hot, Daphne set it on a plate. "OK. You have 10 minutes to eat your water buffalo penis. If you spit it up, you must put it back in or you'll be eliminated. Go."

Daphne started eating her weenie but felt herself gagging with each bit. "Ha! Feels good, don't it?" Todd taunted.

"Don't listen to them." Joe encouraged. "If you need to vomit..." Joe then pulled out a bucket. "We have the Fear Factor chuck bucket."

Timmy looked at Daphne's eyes. "She's crying." Timmy taunted as he saw tears streaming down Daphne's face.

Despite everyone's taunts, Daphne did the best she could and slowly ate her weenie. "Come on! Push through. You got five minutes!" Joe said.

Daphne was almost done with her weenie when she felt herself ready to throw up. Luckily, she swallowed the last of it. "I'm done! I'm done!" Daphne yelled.

"Man Daphne, you were trash talking Nazz and Francine. And you were almost ready to throw up. Karma sucks, doesn't it?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I did it. And now I'm through for tomorrow!"

"Alright Todd, since we got an elk left, you have no choice."

"Let's get it over with." Todd said as Joe handed him his weenie.

"Alright. Get it nice and hot." Todd roasted his weenie.

"Come on dude. Surely it'll taste as good as the bull." Timmy said.

Todd looked at his elk penis. "I lived a good life." Todd took a bite and smiled. "It tastes like chicken."

Daphne and Nazz gagged at that. "You sure know how to kill a mood, brat." Joe commented.

Todd was halfway done with his weenie. "See? It's not that bad." Timmy said.

Todd took one more bite and swallowed. "Done." Todd said.

"Man...How did that taste?" Joe said, impressed.

"Well to be honest, it was like goo. You know, like lard. Luckily I was able to get it down. It was actually pretty tasty though." Todd said.

"Can we have those marshmallows now?" Nazz asked.

Joe handed them sticks with marshmallows on them. "Here you go. You earned them. And you all move on to the final day. And are responisble for making 10 million people watching at home. As soon as you're done with your marshmallows, we'll get out of here and see what tomorrow has in store for you."

The kids savored their marshmallows, not knowing what the final day had in store for them.


	3. Episode 1: Part 3

On the third and final day, our four players made their way to a shipyard, ready to face the final stunt and win $50,000. "I didn't really think I would get this far. I'm happy with where I am, but I'll be really happy once I walk away with that 50 grand." Todd said.

"This has been a really fun game. I mean, it was a little disgusting with the weenie roast. If I win the money, I plan to buy a lot of jawbreakers for me and Kevin." Nazz said.

"So far, it's been a good game. I could actually tell my friends that I ate some animal part and lived. I can handle whatever this final stunt is. Whether it's heights or water, I'll do it." Timmy said.

"I know I've kind of been a little cocky with the trash talking. But on reality TV, you can't really play nice. I'm usually a nice and sweet person. I'll apologize once I win the money." Daphne said.

They then made their way to Joe. "Well congratulations. You all made to the final day by eating one of the most disgusting things we have ever served on Fear Factor. And today, one of you is going to walk away with $50,000, while the rest of you with a bad taste in your mouths. Here is your final stunt." He pointed to what looked like a bridge. "You each are gonna have to traverse on that swinging rope bridge. The clock will start when I say go, and the clock will stop when your feet touch the final rung. We have randomly selected who gets to go first and Daphne, you're lucky number one. Are you ready?"

Daphne offered a nervous smile. "I guess so."

"Alright. Let's go." Joe walked with Daphne.

"Do look down!" Todd said, tauntingly.

"Don't be so mean, little dude." Nazz said.

"You haven't noticed she's been cocky and trash talking?" Timmy asked.

Joe stood with Daphne. "Daphne, are you nervous?" Joe asked. Daphne shook her head. "I notice you're shaking a bit."

Joe was actually right. Daphne was nervous. She had to set the bar. If the next player beats her time, she would be going home. "I just want to get this over with!" Daphne complained.

"What?" Joe asked, laughing. "You were so cocky, and now you wanna chicken out?"

"No. I'm gonna do this."

"Well good luck." Joe made his way back to the others as Daphne got suited up and started up the steps. As soon as she made it to the bridge, she turned white as she saw how high she was. Not like the counter balance beam, that's for sure. "Alright Daphne, you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Daphne called out.

"Alright! The clock will start when I say go, and the clock will stop when you touch the last rung! Here we go! In three, two, one...go!"

With that, Daphne started, but almost fell at the first plank. Luckily, she caught herself. She was getting afraid. "Oh dear gosh. I don't think I can do this." Daphne said. Her ego had gotten the best of her.

"Come on! Do it!" Joe yelled.

Daphne was wasting time. She was only 5 minutes in before she finally moved. She decided to do it by the sitting method. Daphne was wasting a lot of time though. "Come on! Just fall already!" Timmy yelled.

Daphne was 15 minutes in as she made her way to the final planks. She knew she wasted time. But, hopefully for her, it would be enough. She then had trouble with the last rung. "Daphne, you have to stand on it!" Joe called out. Daphne steadied herself before finally standing still on the rung. "Time. 16:45."

Daphne frowned as she made her way down. Her only hope is that everyone else would either be slower than her or they all fall down.

Joe then walked with Todd. "So Todd, you learned anything by watching Daphne?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna use the same method as her, but do it faster."

"That's good to know. Good luck buddy." Todd then made his way to the top.

"Well, look who it is? Miss Red Head Cocky." Timmy taunted.

"Shut up, kid." Daphne growled.

"Hey. Don't be mean to the little dude." Nazz said.

Todd then reached the top and saw the bridge. He breathed as he started into position. "Alright Todd, the clock starts when I say go, and the clock stops when your feet touch the last rung! In three, two, one...go!"

With that, Todd started across. He used Daphne's method, but did it much faster. "Man! He's flying!" Timmy said with a smile. Daphne grew worried. If Todd beats her time, she would lose.

It was almost 5 minutes in before Todd reached the final swing. But, he lost his balance and tried to hang by his hands and pull himself up. "Oh no! The little dude's in trouble!" Nazz said.

"Fall! Fall! Fall!" Daphne yelled out happily.

"Pull yourself up!" Timmy called out.

Todd tried his best, but he still struggled and was only hurting himself. He finally gave up and fell. Daphne cheered loudly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm still in the game!"

Todd smiled sadly as he went back down. "Todd, what happened?" Joe asked.

"I lost my footing when I got to the last swing. I tried to pull myself up. When I realized I couldn't I knew I was toast." Todd explained.

"Well, take it easy. Nice seeing you. Thanks for playing." Todd shook Timmy's hand and Nazz blew him a kiss.

"I guess it's OK that I got this far. I'll live. I'm still bummed about losing the money though, but I'll live through it."

Joe then walked with Timmy. "Alright Timmy, you got a strategy?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I'll just use my feet."

"Good. And if it doesn't work, you could try Daphne's method. So, good luck." Timmy made his way to the top. "Alright Timmy, remember! The clock starts when I say go, and the clock stops when both feet are on the last rung! In three, two, one...go!" Timmy tried a standing method, but found it too difficult. He decided to try Daphne's method and sat down.

"Wuss! You're friends are all laughing at you now! Just stand up!" Daphne taunted. But, Timmy ignored her and made his way through with Daphne watching him on, nervously. His was doing really well. Before he knew it, he was to the final rung. He steadied himself and stood on both feet. Daphne was going home. "No!"

"Time! 4:35!" Joe called out. Timmy smiled victoriously at the top. He might win this game. "Daphne, you talked the talked, you walked the walked, and you did really well. But, we got to send you packing."

Daphne smiled sadly as she walked the walk of shame. "My friends are gonna be so upset. I just flushed 50 grand down the toilet. But hey, I'll live another day." Daphne said.

Someone was going to win $50,000. There was just one more player left: Nazz. "Alright Nazz, you ready?" Joe asked.

"I think so. I'm a little nervous, but a little excited." Nazz admitted.

"Good. Use that energy. Remember, $50,000 is on the line. Good luck." Nazz then made her way up to the top as Joe walked back to Timmy. "You nervous?"

"Not really. I'll be fine." Timmy said with a smile.

Nazz then reached the top. "Alright Nazz, the time to beat is 4:35! Are you ready?" Nazz nodded. "Here we go! In three, two, one...go!" With that, Nazz tried to use the method others had used. But she felt herself slipping.

"I think she's getting scared." Timmy commented.

Nazz was getting scared indeed. She tried to get to the next swing, but she was wasting time. Finally, she cried. "I can't do it! I coming back down!" Nazz said.

"Alright!" Joe said.

"Yes!" Timmy cheered. He just won $50,000!

"Timmy, you did it! You got through the platform, you ate an animal weenie, and you did this the fastest! You are our Fear Factor champion! And clearly, fear is not a factor for you!"

"$50,000! I did it! Whoo!" Timmy yelled.


End file.
